Come Back to Me
by AdaliaValentine
Summary: One shot of Ada and Leon Post RE4.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they are the property of CapCom and the amazing Resident Evil franchise.**

Come Back to Me

Her voice filled the air like soft velvet. "Leon," she said. He spun around, his sandy blond hair falling in his face, sapphire blue eyes widening in surprise. "Ada, what are you doing here?" He shouldn't have been so shocked to see her there. The femme fatale always had a way of finding him, their paths crossing numerous times. Still, he hadn't expected to see her so soon after Spain.

Ada gave him a sly smile before turning her back on him. She was afraid the truth would show in her eyes. _What am I doing here?_ She thought. "Don't flatter yourself too much Leon. It's purely business." That was always her excuse when she couldn't come up with an answer fast enough. Leon had a way of making her tongue-tied, and though it made Ada feel in, she reveled in the effect he had over her.

Leon wrinkled his brows in confusion. The event was a party at the White House celebrating the safe return of the President's daughter, Ashely Graham. _What business could Ada possibly have here?_ He looked over at her and caught his breath.

Ada was naturally a stunning woman. She was blessed with glossy raven hair and legs like silk. Even when she was on a mission, Ada dressed fashionably in clothing that flattered her slender body; But tonight, Ada was ravishing. Her skin glowed and her red satin dress made her look both dangerous and seductive. "Ada you...look beautiful," Leon managed to say.

Ada blushed, thankful she was facing ways from him. She scolded herself for acting like a little girl instead of the strong, independent woman she usually was. Ada hated feeling out of control. "Well, I'm sure you looked handsome at the start of the night," she smirked, finally turning to face him.

Leon was wearing a tuxedo that emphasized his broad shoulders and lean muscles and would have looked sophisticated had it not been for his undone bow tie and unbuttoned jacket. _Of course_, thought Ada, _that makes him look even more attractive_.

He smiled, knowing that was as much of a compliment as Ada would give him. "So, you're here for business, uh?" Leon murmured, "When will you start doing things for pleasure?"

Ada stared at Leon, noticing for the first time how much older he looked. He was boyish when she first met him in Raccoon City, a young rookie cop full of zest for life. It seemed that the years had taken their toll on him.

"Leon..." she moved closer to him, their hands brushing.

"Ada, you don't know how much you take out of me every time I see you. Believe me, I've tried, but you're just a part of me I can't let go," Leon said, echoing the words he had told Ashley only weeks before.

"And you don't know how sorry I am for that, Leon. But please understand that every time we cross paths, the career I spent years building is in danger," Ada turned away with a sharp intake of air. Her last words had been the most honest ones she'd spoken in years.

"Because every time we cross paths, you save my life."

"Yes...or I don't carry out my mission."

Leon looked at her in surprise, "I thought you always completed your mission."

Ada shook her head and looked at Leon sadly, "Wesker ordered me to kill you in Spain. Instead, I saved your life." She quickly brushed past Leon. The raw emotion she felt was too much for her, and Ada was worried she might do something she'd regret. _As if I've never done anything like that before_, she thought. No, she didn't regret saving Leon even though it almost cost her everything she had worked for.

"Ada, wait," Leon grabbed her by the arm. Ada paused still turned away from.

"I'm sorry, Leon, but we can never be," she turned to look at him, eyes glistening, "You know that."

She pulled away and Leon watched her go, a piece of his heart breaking as she left. As Leon stood among the celebrating crowd, he only had one thought in his mind. _I love you. Come back to me._

__**This is my first story, so please review! Thank you!**


End file.
